moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wycieczka
To był ciepły lipcowy poranek w New Jersey. Beżowy sedan jechał leśną drogą. Za kierownicą siedział 21 letni James Wilson, spokojny, przyjacielski i dobrze zbudowany chłopak. Wraz z nim w samochodzie byli jego przyjaciele: Noah - żartowniś, Daniel - czarnoskóry mięśniak, Sophie - seksowna laska i Jenny - dziewczyna Jamesa. Jechali na weekend do domku należącego do rodziny Wilsona. Dom leżał w lesie nad jeziorem, ale był wystarczająco blisko głównej drogi, by nie zostać zakwalifikowany jako "opuszczona rudera pośrodku dziczy". Była sobota. Mieli wyruszyć w piątek, ale z powodu problemów organizacyjnych wyjazd został przełożony na jutro. Był to także trzynasty dzień miesiąca. Niby trzynastka to pechowy numer, ale to w końcu była sobota, a nie piątek, więc chyba nie było powodów do strachu i obaw. Chyba. James z przyjaciółmi jechał tak już od dobrej godziny. W radiu grało "Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting" w wykonaniu Eltona Johna, w czasie gdy przyjaciele siedzieli spokojnie i słuchali muzyki. Jedynie Noah szybko ruszał głową w rytm muzyki. Trochę dziwnie to wyglądało, ale Noaha specjalnie to nie obchodziło, bo i tak miał wśród znajomych opinię śmiesznego głupka. W aucie tymczasem kończyło się już paliwo, ale akurat przypadkiem przejeżdżali obok stacji benzynowej. Po zatrzymaniu samochodu przyjaciele wysiedli z auta, większość w celu rozprostowania kości, jedynie James zatankował sedana, zaś zaraz po tym poszedł do budynku stacji by zapłacić za paliwo. W środku sklep jak to sklep - kilka regałów na krzyż, na półkach podstawowe towary i sprzedawca. Nie taki jednak normalny sprzedawca - za kasą stał około 60-letni facet ubrany w dość wiejsko wyglądające ciuchy. Mierzył on wzrokiem Jamesa, gdy ten zmierzał ku kasie, by zapłacić za tankowanie. Gdy już doszło do transakcji, sprzedawca powiedział: 'Wybieracie się gdzieś do lasu?' 'Tak, czemu pan pyta?' - Odpowiedział James. 'Cóż, ostatnio w okolicach znika sporo osób, myślę że ta informacja jest warta nadmienienia' 'Z pewnością, wezmę sobie to do serca' - Powiedział James. Po powrocie do auta Wilson zdecydował się nie mówić przyjaciołom o słowach starca. Nie chciał ich niepotrzebnie straszyć, poza tym dość sceptycznie podchodził do wszelakich ostrzeżeń o zniknięciach, zabójstwach czy innym gównie. Po kolejnych kilku kilometrach wreszcie dotarli na miejsce - dwupiętrowy drewniany dom, stodoła, molo nad rozległym jeziorem i wszystko to otoczone wysokimi drzewami. Wyglądało to naprawdę pięknie. Przed domem był zaparkowany motocykl należący do Adama, kolejnego przyjaciela Jamesa, który również zdecydował się wybrać na weekend nad jezioro. Po zaparkowaniu samochodu zaraz obok motocykla i wyjściu z auta przyjaciele zaczęli podziwiać piękno okolicy. Wtedy też z domu wyszedł Adam, przystojny młodzian o blond włosach, który był także chłopakiem Sophie. Adam najpierw przywitał się ze swoją dziewczyną, a następnie z Jamesem. W czasie gdy Wilson podniósł rękę by przybić piątkę, Adam zwyczajnie...zrobił daba. 'Dab... ty tak na serio?' - Rzekł z ironią w głosie James. 'Hej, rozumiem że mamy już 2019, ale dla mnie niektóre memy nie umierają' - Odpowiedział Adam. Po takowym przywitaniu się nadszedł czas na rozgoszczenie się. Przyjaciele wybrali dla siebie pokoje, ale w związku z tym, że była ich ograniczona ilość, byli zmuszeni je dzielić. Wszystkie pokoje mieszkalne były na piętrze i od lewej po wejściu po schodach zajęli je: - Adam z Sophie - James z Jenny - Daniel Jedynie Noah stwierdził, że nie chce dzielić pokoju z facetem i zdecydował się spać na kanapie w salonie. Oprócz pokoi na piętrze i salonu z kominkiem w domu znajdowała się także kuchnia, jadalnia i dwie łazienki. Przyjaciele spędzili czas na wygłupianiu się, pływaniu w jeziorze, czytaniu książek, rozmawianiu i przeglądania różnych rzeczy na telefonach. W połowie dnia nadszedł czas na obiad, ale dopiero wtedy okazało się, że w domu nie ma nic do jedzenia. W takim wypadku Noah i James wybrali się autem spowrotem na stację benzynową, by kupić co trzeba. Po dotarciu do celu parking koło stacji nie był już pusty jak podczas poprzedniej wizyty - stał tam fioletowy samochód typu Muscle. Na pierwszy rzut oka mogłoby się wydawać, że auto należało do kobiety, w końcu kolor taki żeński, ale jak miało się zaraz okazać, nie. W sklepie oprócz starego sprzedawcy znajdował się właściciel fioletowego wozu. Był podejrzanie wyglądający mężczyzna koło trzydziestki. Czemu podejrzanie wyglądający? Po części dlatego, że coś mu dziwnie z oczu patrzyło, ale głównie dlatego, że miał naprawdę dziwny strój - było to ubranie na kształt strażnika czy policjanta, tyle że było fioletowe. Fioletowa bluza na zamek z białym napisem 'OCHRONA' na tyle, czarna koszulka pod tym, fioletowa czapka policyjna z odznaką, na której widniały inicjały 'VA', czarne spodnie, czarne buty i czarne lateksowe rękawiczki - tak się prezentował ten dziwny typ. Oprócz tego na bluzie miał przypiętą kolejną odznakę z inicjałami takimi jak na czapce, a także plakietkę z imieniem i nazwiskiem - Vincent Afton. James był przekonany, że gdzieś już słyszał to nazwisko, tylko nie pamiętał gdzie i kiedy. Czuł jednak, że nie chce przebywać w pobliżu tego gościa zbyt długo, więc szybko uwinął się z zakupami. On i Noah już mieli płacić w kasie, gdy wtem do sklepu wparowało trzech typa w bluzach z kapturem i maskach hokejowych. Widok ten dziwił tym bardziej, iż na zewnątrz było ponad 30 stopni, a ci goście i tak byli ubrani jak na późną jesień. Jak tylko weszli do środka, z miejsca zaczęli rzucać obelgami na lewo i prawo: 'No jak tam kurwy, jak wam mija dzień?' - powiedział donośnie lider bandy. Sprzedawca zniesmaczony odpowiedział - 'Proszę się zachowywać, to mój sklep' 'Żeby jeszcze miało mnie to cokolwiek obchodzić, ty stary fiucie' Ta litania trwała jeszcze przez dobrych parę chwil, gdy fioletowy facet nie wytrzymał fali wyzwisk i walnął pięścią prosto w twarz lidera chuliganów. Ten drugi by się przewrócił, gdyby nie szybka reakcja jego dwóch ziomków, którzy go złapali. Jak nietrudno się domyślić, doszło do małej bijatyki pomiędzy fioletowym a trzema bandytami. Ze względu na przewagę liczebną hokeiści zdawali się wygrywać, gdy wtem fioletowy wyciągnął nóż, i to nie byle jaki nóż. Przypominał nóż kuchenny, ale nie taki do krojenia ziemniaków. Bardziej taki do krojenia ludzi. Ostrze miało ze 40 cm długości i były na nim widoczne jakieś takie jakby plamy, jednak James nie był w stanie powiedzieć, czy to rdza, brud czy może zaschnięta krew. Zanim bandyci byli w stanie zareagować, fioletowy jednym zamachem dotkliwie sztachnął lidera w brzuch. Krew dość obficie sączyła się z rany. Bandyci szybko się odsunęli. Lider popatrzał chwilę na swoją krwawiącą ranę, po czym spojrzał na fioletowego i rzekł - 'Zapłacisz za to ty sukinsynu'. Wtedy też chuligani wyjęli swoje bronie. Lider wyciągnął z kieszeni nóż składany, jego kompan po lewej młotek, zaś trzeci gostek wyjął i założył srebrny kastet. Tutaj mogła się już rozegrać krwawa potyczka, ale właśnie w tym momencie sprzedawca wyciągnął spod lady strzelbę i kazał trzem opryszkom wypierdalać ze sklepu. Bandyci posłusznie opuścili budynek, jednak lider zdążył jeszcze krzyknąć do fioletowego: 'Zapamiętam sobie twoją twarz złamasie!' 'Dobra, zmiatać już stąd! I ty też fioletowy!' - Ryknął sprzedawca, wycelowując strzelbę w fioletowego gościa. 'Że niby mam iść?' - odpowiedział pytająco fioletowy. 'Tak! To ty zadałeś pierwszy cios, więc technicznie rzecz biorąc to ty wszcząłeś tę burdę. Popatrz tylko, co zrobiliście z moim sklepem!' Faktycznie, w trakcie walki kilka regałów zostało przewróconych i towar walał się teraz po podłodze. Fioletowy, który wyraźnie tłumił w sobie gniew, był zmuszony opuścić stację. Gdy wyszedł, James i Noah stali cicho wśród bałaganu tak jak i starzec, który na dodatek zdawał się być zmęczony zaistniałą sytuacją. Nic dziwnego, nie na jego wiek takie przygody. James, mając dobre serce, zapytał sprzedawcę, czy pomóc w zbieraniu rozrzuconego towaru, ale starzec odrzekł, że naprawdę nie trzeba. W takim wypadku James i Noah zwyczajnie zapłacili za rzeczy, po które przybyli, po czym wyszli ze sklepu. Na parkingu koło stacji nie było auta fioletowego ani jakiegokolwiek innego auta po za samochodem Jamesa. Nie napotkawszy dalszych trudności, obaj przyjaciele wrócili do domu. Po powrocie Wilson i Noah zdecydowali się nie mówić reszcie o tym, co zaszło na stacji. Po wypakowaniu zakupionego jedzenia i (A jakżeby inaczej) piwa Sophie i Jenny przystąpiły do gotowania całej reszcie obiadu. Po posiłku przyjaciele zabrali się do tego, co zazwyczaj robią ludzie w ich wieku - picia piwa i imprezowania. Kij z tym, że wszyscy poza Jamesem nie byli wystarczająco pełnoletni by spożywać alkohol, byli przecież w środku lasu i nikt nie musiał wiedzieć, że łamią prawo. Trwało to do późnego wieczora, kiedy to zapasy alkoholu się skończyły. Przyjaciele zjedli jeszcze kolację i poszli spać do swoich pokoi. Około 2 w nocy jednak wszyscy obudzili się wskutek jakiegoś hałasu. Brzmiało to jak odległy wybuch. Przyjaciele zebrali się w salonie i szybko przedyskutowali, co to mogło być. James zdecydował się udać do źródła hałasu i zbadać, co się mogło stać. Jego znajomi byli przeciwni tego i starali się przemówić mu do rozsądku, żeby został, ale ciekawość Jamesa była zbyt duża. Chłopak ubrał się i wziął latarkę. Jenny powiedziała jeszcze, żeby na siebie uważał. Chwilę później James był już w samochodzie i jechał w kierunku, z którego nadciągnął hałas. Kilkanaście minut później Wilson dojechał jak najbliżej się dało drogą do miejsca hałasu, a dalej już poszedł z buta. Szedł tak z włączoną latarką i spostrzegł, że drzewa w terenie są przewrócone, tak jakby jakaś siła je zwaliła. Kawałek drogi później i James znalazł powód całego zamieszania. Był to niewielki meteoryt, który rozbił się w środku lasu. Wilson nigdy takowego nie widział na własne oczy, a teraz stał przy takim meteorze i mógł go nawet dotknąć. Meteoryt wyglądał na zwyczajny pozaziemski kamień, jakie James widział już nieraz w telewizji. Popatrzył jeszcze chwilę na meteor, nim zdecydował wrócić się do domu. "Rano zajmą się nim media i naukowcy" - pomyślał James. Po powrocie Wilson powiedział znajomym, co takiego ich obudziło, a potem przyjaciele poszli spać. Następnego dnia przy śniadaniu James i ekipa oglądali w telewizji wiadomości i tak jak Wilson przewidział - było dużo o meteorze, który uderzył w tutejszy las. Naukowcy już byli w drodze, by przebadać kosmiczny kamień w czasie, gdy lokalna policja już odgrodziła teren, by nikt meteorytu nie dotykał. Po śniadaniu przyjaciele wrócili do tego, co robili wczoraj, czyli ogólnego wygłupiania się. Nic nie zapowiadało kłopotów, dopóki Noah nie zdecydował się udać do stodoły. To co tam napotkał, było ponad jego oczekiwania, nawet jak na takiego wariata jak on. Na środku stodoły leżało nagie ciało mężczyzny, wokół leżały świeczki ustawione w pentagram, zaś nad całą tą sceną stał dziwny jegomość w czarnym ubraniu, białą maską i czaszką kozła jako czapką. Właśnie wymawiał inkantacje w dziwnym języku, gdy wtem Noah nie biorąc całej sytuacji na poważnie, przerwał kultyście: 'Przepraszam, ale kurwa jego mać, co tu się dzieje?!' 'Jestem w środku rytuału, nie widać?' - Odpowiedział kultysta, który zdawał się nie przejmować obecnością chłopaka. Noah dalej zszokowany kontynuował - ' Stary, ty zabiłeś człowieka!' Kultysta już lekko poirytowany odpowiedział - 'Słuchaj, mam umowę z Diabłem. Ten mi powiedział, że jeśli dostarczę mu 666 dusz, to zdradzi mi tajemnicę kamienia filozoficznego. Jest to dopiero moja 32 ofiara, dużo jeszcze pracy przede mną, więc proszę, odpieprz się.' Mówiąc to, kultysta chciał kontynuować inkantację, ale Noah nie chciał odpuścić. Chłopak stwierdził, że jeśli ten dziwoląg chce w stodole ofiary składać, to on dzwoni na policję. Noah już chciał wyjść ze stodoły, ale kultysta wziął niewielkie metalowe wiadro leżące u boku i cisnął nim we chłopaka, trafiając mu w głowę. Noah upadł ogłuszony na brzuch. Nim ten odzyskał świadomość, kultysta stał już nad nim z nożem rytualnym w ręku. Przewrócił chłopaka na plecy i Noah zdążył jedynie strachliwie rzucić 'To tylko prank, bracie!', nim kultysta poderżnął mu gardło. Ciało chłopaka jeszcze przez chwilę dawało oznaki życia, nim zamarło kompletnie. Wtedy też kultysta zaciągnął ciało w głąb stodoły. Liczba jego ofiar właśnie wzrosła do 33. Minęło kilka godzin, nadszedł wieczór i przyjaciele zaczęli się martwić, gdzie tak długo może podziewać się Noah. Zważywszy jednak na naturę ich znajomego, przyjaciele pomyśleli, że ten po prostu gdzieś się chowa, by ich nastraszyć. Wtedy też Jenny zapytała swojego chłopaka, czy ten mógłby pokazać jej ten meteoryt. James nie był pewien, czy istniała by taka możliwość po tym, jak miejsce lądowania było odgrodzone przez policję i zespół naukowców, ale zdecydował się zabrać swoją dziewczynę, by ta chociaż zobaczyła przewrócone przez siłę zderzenia drzewa wokół meteorytu. Wsiedli więc w samochód i pojechali. Gdy byli już blisko celu, zatrzymali samochód koło drogi i dalej poszli pieszo. Jednak zobaczyli coś dziwnego, gdy byli już blisko krateru. Obóz naukowców wydawał się być opustoszały. W zasięgu wzroku nie było ani żywej duszy. Pomimo ryzyka James i Jenny zdecydowali się podejść bliżej. Byli już prawie na terenie obozu naukowców, gdy wtem z pobliskich krzaków wyszedł im naprzeciw policjant. Trzymając dłoń przy kaburze, policjant, który z jakiegoś powodu nienaturalnie dziwnie kontrolował mięśnie twarzy, spytał się: 'A co wy dzieciaki tu robicie? Nie wiecie, że tu nie wolno wchodzić?' 'Myśmy tylko chcieli zobaczyć, co się dzieje, wie pan.' - Odpowiedział James 'Lepiej się nie ciekawcie, tylko zmykajcie skąd przybyliś- Policjant nie dokończył, gdyż nagle zza jednego z namiotów w obozie wyłonił się uciekający przed czymś naukowiec, który zobaczywszy Jamesa i jego dziewczynę, zaczął krzyczeć - 'Uciekajcie, wszyscy są zarażeni tym paskudztwem!'. Niemalże w momencie, kiedy skończył wypowiadać ostatnie słowo, nastąpił wystrzał i naukowiec padł martwy na glebę. Zszokowało to parę dzieciaków, zaś policjant spojrzał się na nich i po chwili sięgnął po pistolet, który wycelował w parę przyjaciół. Kazał im iść za sobą, ale gdy James przechodził tuż obok niego, nagły przypływ adrenaliny sprawił, że chłopak rzucił się na policjanta i przybił go do ziemi, po czym serią ciosów w twarz ogłuszył. Był to ryzykowny ruch, gdyż policjant zdążył strzelić, choć na szczęście nie trafił ani Jamesa, ani jego dziewczyny. Gdy James wstał, głowa powalonego gliniarza przechyliła się na bok i para zobaczyła coś, co dodatkowo zmroziło im krew w żyłach - w potylicę stróża prawa przyklejony był stwór przypominający pająka. Był on dość duży i swój ogon miał wbity w kark policjanta. Wyglądało na to, że meteoryt zawierał tego typu pasożyty, które w ten sposób przejęły kontrolę nad wysłanymi na miejsce zdarzenia naukowcami i policjantami. Para przyjaciół nie miała jednak czasu na dalsze rozmyślenia, gdyż z obozu wyłoniło się więcej zarażonych policjantów, którzy otworzyli ogień w stronę pary. James i Jenny zaczęli uciekać tak szybko, jak na to pozwalał teren w lesie, lecz niestety jeden z pocisków trafił Jenny w nogę. Mimo to parze jakoś udało się dotrzeć do samochodu. Jechali tak w świetle wschodzącego księżyca, by ostrzec resztę przyjaciół o niespodziewanym zagrożeniu prosto z kosmosu. Gdy jednak dotarli na miejsce, spostrzegli kilka szarych samochodów zaparkowanych przed domem. Okolicę patrolowało również paru tych bandytów, na których James i Noah natknęli się na stacji benzynowej. Jednak najgorsze było to, że tuż przed drzwiami leżały rozerwane na pół zwłoki Daniela. Wyglądało to okropnie i Jenny ledwo powstrzymywała się od płaczu. Para zaparkowała w ustronnym miejscu, po czym cichaczem zdecydowała się przekraść do stodoły i tam pomyśleć, co dalej. Nie było to łatwe, zwłaszcza ze względu na ranę postrzałową nogi dziewczyny Jamesa, lecz rzut kamieniem o ścianę domu wystarczająco długo odwróciło uwagę bandytów, by James i Jenny mogli się dostać do stodoły. W środku nie było ciała ani nieznanego mężczyzny, ani Noaha, za to na końcu stodoły ukrywali się Adam wraz z przerażoną Sophie: - (Adam) Dzięki Bogu to wy! Myślałem że was też dopadli. - (James) Co się stało, co tu robią ci ludzie? - (Adam) Krótko po tym jak wyjechaliście, na farmę przyjechał jakiś fioletowy pedał w stroju pseudo-strażnika. Twierdził, że chce się tu ukryć przed jakimiś bandytami. Gdy próbowałem mu wytłumaczyć, że to prywatna posesja i ma stąd spierdalać, ci bandyci tu przyjechali. Fioletowy wycofał się do domu, zaś ja i Sophie skryliśmy się w stodole. Stąd patrzyliśmy, jak Daniel wychodzi z domu z baseballem. Twardy z niego zawodnik, bronił się dzielnie, ale nawet on nie mógł się równać z gigantem, który towarzyszył tym obwiesiom. - (James) Gigantem!? - (Adam) Mówię ci, głowę mam na wysokości jego jaj. Ten wielki skurwiel chwycił biednego Daniela i zwyczajnie rozerwał go na pół jak batonik. Do teraz słabo mi się robi na wspomnienie tego widoku. Jeszcze Noah gdzieś tam jeszcze jest, ale jebać tego śmieszka, musimy jak najszybciej się stąd wynosić! Przyjaciele nie mogli jednak teraz uciekać, gdyż rana na nodze Jenny się pogarszała, potrzebowała szybkiej pomocy medycznej, a najbliższa miejscowość była kilkanaście kilometrów stąd. W czasie gdy by dojechali, mogło być już za późno na pomoc. W domu na farmie jednak znajdowała się apteczka. By się tam jednak dostać, trzeba by najpierw się przebić przez tych bandytów. James zdecydował się zaryzykować i spróbować zdobyć medykamenty. Wyszedł więc ostrożnie ze stodoły i skrył się za jednym ze samochodów należących do bandytów. Gdy zastanawiał się, gdzie dalej, kątem oka spostrzegł jakiś kształt wyłaniający się z lasu. Był to kultysta odpowiedzialny za śmierć Noaha, który najwyraźniej wrócił po więcej ofiar. Bandyci patrolujący okolice domostwa po spostrzeżeniu go udali się w jego stronę. To wystarczyło, by James mógł się przekraść do domu. Po cichym przejściu przez drzwi zaraz obok zmasakrowanych zwłok Daniela Wilson skrył się szybko za sofą i zaczął wypatrywać dalszych zagrożeń. Gdy myślał, że jest bezpiecznie, nagle ktoś go zaszedł do tyłu i przyłożył mu nóż do szyi. James już widział całe swoje życie przed oczami, gdy wtem napastnik powiedział: 'Cicho bądź, inaczej nas obu zabiją' ' To ty? Wiesz że to przez ciebie tu są, racja?' - Odpowiedział półszeptem James. 'Być może. Ale to twój przyjaciel pierwszy odmówił mi pobytu tutaj, co nie?' - Rzekł fioletowy. ' I w sumie miał prawo odmówić ci schronienia, panie Vincent Afton. Przypomniałem już sobie, kim jesteś. Jesteś tym synem założyciela pizzerii spod szyldu "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza", tym samym synem, który został oskarżony o zabójstwo sześciorga dzieci, ale dzięki koneksjom i pieniądzom tatusia udało ci się uniknąć sprawiedliwości. Wiesz, że dla mnie jesteś zwykłą kanalią, ale ze względu na okoliczności musimy ze sobą współpracować.' - Zamonologował James. 'Sam bym chyba lepiej tego nie ujął' - Odpowiedział Vincent, puszczając Jamesa. Vincent, znany od tego momentu pod swoim pseudonimem "Purple Guy", powiedział Wilsonowi, że zabił już wszystkich bandytów w domu. Dla Jamesa oznaczało to, że może spokojnie udać się po apteczkę dla Jenny. Po wzięciu jej i wyjściu na dwór wraz z Purple Guyem obaj zobaczyli, jak kultysta napierdala się z bandytami za pomocą swojego rytualnego ostrza, w czasie gdy oni w liczbie 12 i wspomagani przez giganta, o którym mówił Adam, starają się sprowadzić go do parteru. Jakby chaosu było za mało, na farmę podjechało kilka radiowozów, z których po chwili wysiedli stróże prawa. Jednak nawet z takiej odległości James dostrzegł na ich twarzach nierówne mruganie i nagłe uśmiechanie się. To byli ci gliniarze zarażeni przez pasożyty. Niestety nie wiedziała o tym Sophie, która na ich widok wybiegła ze stodoły, krzycząc o pomoc. James chciał ją ostrzec, ale było za późno - jeden z policjantów strzelił Sophie prosto w głowę. Ciało dziewczyny padło bezwładnie na ziemię. Zaraz potem policjanci zaczęli strzelać do walczących bandytów, którzy w odpowiedzi sami wyjęli spluwy i rozpoczęli ostrzał. Kultysta uciekł spowrotem do lasu, zaś gigant zaszarżował na policję. Korzystając z zamieszania, James i Purple Guy wślizgnęli się do stodoły, gdzie Wilson opatrzył ranę Jenny. Cała czwórka przeczekała trochę, aż strzelanina się uspokoi, a dopiero potem by spróbowali się dostać do samochodu. Do stodoły jednak wszedł jeden z policjantów. Już chciał zastrzelić Jamesa, gdy Purple Guy rzucił w gliniarza nożem, trafiając mu w głowę. Policjant osunął się martwy na glebę. Adam następnie wziął od niego pistolet i powiedział: 'Miło było was poznać, ale Sophie była dla mnie całym moim życiem. Gdy patrzyłem, jak zginęła, coś we mnie pękło. Nie czuję już sensu życia, dlatego też poświecę się dla was, abyście mogli uciec z farmy. Uciekajcie stąd i powiedzcie światu o popierdolonym gównie, jakie tu się wydarzyło. Żegnajcie' Mówiąc to, Adam wybiegł ze stodoły i zaczął strzelać w walczących nawzajem policjantów i bandytów. James, Jenny i Purple Guy korzystając z tego bohaterskiego wyczynu, pobiegli do samochodów, James i Jenny do beżowego sedana, a Purple Guy do swojego fioletowego Muscle. Adam szybko padł postrzelony kilkukrotnie w klatkę piersiową, ale przynajmniej pomógł uciec swoim przyjaciołom. Wracając do nich, gdy James jechał wraz ze swą dziewczyną przez las i gdy jego mózg przeżuwał to, co stało się tego dnia, mógł powiedzieć tylko jedno. Obrócił głowę w stronę swojej dziewczyny i rzekł: - 'Wiesz co? Następnym razem nie wybieramy się już na żadne wycieczki poza miasto. W obrębie miasta również.' Kategoria:Opowiadania